A New Beginning
by 1tomboy
Summary: an alternate opening to naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Within the walls of the Hidden Village of the Leaves lives a hidden demon among the lives of the good people. "(yawn) Uh… wh-what time is it!! O no I'm gonna be late for the groups sign in! If I don't make it I won't be in a ninja squad!!" As he raced down to the school, right behind him was almost half of the students running to get to class. "The boy with a huge turtle neck and glasses is Shino Aburame. The girl with the short blue hair who looks shy is Hinata Huuyga. Next the guy with the dog down his shirt is Kiba Inuzuka. And the dude holding the bag of chips is Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara is the one who looks depressed and looks like he doesn't give a care. The most annoying girl is Ino Yamanaka she is the one with the long blond hair. Oh… sorry and my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Most people call me the greatest hero of our village!"

"More like the dumbest hero of our village!" replied Ino. Soon they made it to class. The bell rang and just as I came in I fell and…EW! …I accidentally kissed Sasuke Uchiha!

"NARUTO!! You better have a good explanation for kissing Sasuke!!"

"That screaming angel was Sakura Haruno! I bet she totally loves me."

"What was that!?"

"Uh… Someone help me!"(Naruto has blood all over him!)

"Okay class, settle down! We have a new student. Please come in now" As the door opened suspense filled. Everyone was wondering whether if it would be a boy or girl? Ugly or pretty? Funny or Boring? And the most important question is which squad they will be in?"

"Class please welcome Hana Misaki."

"Uh… um… H-hello I'm very honored to be in this class" Then she sat down. Later the groups were assigned but my squad was the only one with four people since Hana entered this school so late.

"Report back to the training area at exactly 5 o'clock to find your sensei." The next day we went to the training area and found our sensei sleeping on the floor.

"Is he dead?" asked Naruto.

"Stupid! He's just sleeping!" yelled Sakura. Her scream woke him up. "Huh? W-w-where the hell am I?! And where the fuck is my book!" Their sensei seems to be a little drunk.

"Hey! Are you Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Who the fuck is Kakas… O wait that's me!"

"Kakashi sensei is this, the book you were looking for?" asked Sasuke.

"(Girlish screams)"bless your heart son!

"That's Sasuke for you, the most coolest person you'll ever find!" Kakashi sensei led us to a cliff looking down on the ocean.

"Let's start by introducing yourselves."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 13 years old. My interests are looking ate Sasuke, dreaming of Sasuke, being with Sasuke! My hobbies are Sasuke, Sasuke, and Sasuke!! And my dislikes are NARUTO, fattening food, NARUTO, INO (pig), NARUTO, work out videos, and NARUTO! And my goal is to marry Sasuke! OH Shit! Did I just say that out loud?"

"Well let's skip over to Sasuke since Naruto seems to be a little depressed. Maybe he is just drunk you know about 1,000 teens die from driving and drinking! In my days people would get high and nothing would happen just a couple of drunk friends playing duck, duck goose in the street."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 13 years old. My interests are nothing for you to know. I have no hobbies. I hate everything and everyone. My goal is to avenge my clan and kill a certain someone. (And get high when I turn 21 years old!)"

"Hmm… let's see Naruto, now it's your turn."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 13 years old. My interests are ninja training. My hobbies are naming and recording different ramen. I like instant ramen in a cup. I hate SASUKE! And my goal is to be Hokage!"

"Um what a big goal." whispered Kakashi sensei," I guess we have one more. You can go now."

"My name is Hana Misaki. I'm 11 years old. My interests are anything in the nature. My hobbies are I guess drawing and singing. I like to explore new areas. I don't really hate anything. My goal is… I don't really want to say it. Sorry." Kakashi sensei threw a kunai knife at the tree behind Hana. Out came some scared boys from class that were apparently spying on Hana.

"Hey you little pervs get lost!" Sakura screamed in anger.

"So apparently I get the interesting squad this time! I wonder how this will turn out. I guess I just have to wait and see. For some reason I have a feeling that Hana Misaki is hiding something important from me. Who is she?" questioned Kakashi to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hana reported to the ninja assignment desk to receive their job for the day. "Man where is Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto while eating some ramen that he brought.

"Maybe he's drunk again. (That big bastard! Cha!)," screamed Sakura.

"Oh so I'm a big bastard am I?" asked Kakashi sensei who appeared from behind Sakura.

"I-I mean that you are like a big brother to me! He-he-hehe-he…" Sakura stuttered," (Man I need to be more careful with this big mouth! Cha!)

"Well besides that lets just go over to the Hokage and ask him what mission he has for us today?"

As they went to the Hokage they came across some ninjas from the Sand Village.

"Get out of our way before I blow you to bits," said one of the ninjas who were carrying a huge gourd on his back. They decided to not cause trouble this time so they stood aside. But just as the other ninja were about to leave Naruto jumps in front of them," Hey before you leave would you like to battle?" he asked with a serious face. Naruto figured that this was his chance to prove to Sakura how much stronger he was than Sasuke. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi sensei pulled back Naruto and apologized for his rudeness. But Unfortunately for Kakashi sensei, Sasuke asked them the same question that Naruto did! Kakashi was out of hands to hold back Sasuke because of Naruto so he had to ask Sakura and Hana to take care of Sasuke. Of course Sakura was willing to help Sasuke but Hana was too shy and had very low self-esteem so she just stood behind Sakura. "So who wants to take me on first?" asked Sasuke with a small grin on his face.

"Gaara let me take him, we need you to stay safe for our mission to go through!" said one of the other members.

"My name is Kankuro of the Sand Village, I accept your challenge"

"Okay then you should be a good warm up," answered Sasuke with confidence. Their fight lasted for only 30 minutes. All they were able to use was Taijutsu because they didn't want to give away their power.

"Um . . . shouldn't we go to the Hokage now?" asked Hana in a cute soft voice.

"Sigh… I guess we should, come on Sasuke," said Kakashi sensei. The Sand Village ninjas left and so did they. "Man I'm so pissed!" whined Naruto," This was suppose to be my turn to shine in front of Sakura! Maybe deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep inside he actually likes Sakura too!?" Sasuke hit Naruto's face because he knew what he was thinking." Damn it!" said Naruto in an angry voice. They finally arrived at the Hokage's place.

"My, my you're late," said the 3rd Hokage even though they were already expecting that.

"Well we kind of ran into a little trouble," answered Kakashi sensei.

"Anyways your mission takes place in the Village Hidden in the Snow," the Hokage continued," Your mission is to investigate every town because we have been having some reports of people vanishing then coming back as zombies. So we need you to figure out whether this is true or not. This is considered a 'C' ranked mission." Right before they took of Sasuke just got news that his brother was somewhere near town gathering information for a new project. "Forgive me Sensei," Sasuke said as he left running. Of course after he left Sakura ran after him while huge hearts filled her eyes! "So. . . I guess I'll have to ask another person to come."

"Um… Kakashi sensei I know that sempai- I-I-I mean Hinata is currently not on a mission so maybe she can fill in for Sakura and Sasuke," answered Hana with a little bit of confidence.

"Mmm… well okay she can come but first you and Naruto have to go get her. I'm too tired to go so I'll just sit here and read this book," said Kakashi while taking out his 'Make Out Paradise' book.

"Hm… Pervert! O well, Hana come on before I leave you!" as Naruto yelled Hana just kept looking out the window with a blank stare.

"Who was that? Why do I feel like someone is watching me?" whispered Hana.

"Okay Hana I'm going to leave you now!" said Naruto in a sarcastic.

"Huh! Okay I'm coming so wait please!" yelled Hana as she ran out of the building. Just as she got out of the building Naruto scared her with a fake spider attached to a string on a stick.

"AAAHH! Naruto please don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry I'm just trying it out anyway lets go!!" said Naruto full of confidence until he suddenly stop and asked Hana," Uh… do you know where Hinata lives?"

"O, sempai- I-I mean Hinata's house is this way. C'mon!" Hana finally felt as if she could be herself without Sasuke's negative attitude floating around. They finally reached Hinata's house and knocked on the door. A tall, old figure approached the door," Who is it?" asked the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Naruto and we are here to get Hinata for our mission!" Since Naruto was full of enthusiasm he didn't notice that the person he was talking to was Lord Hyuuga. Before Naruto had time to notice Hana was already kneeling as a sign of respect. "O, sorry. He-he-he-he-he-hehe-he."

"Listen here bastard don't do anything funny while you're with my daughter okay?!" Lord Hyuuga whispered angrily while holding up Naruto by his jacket.

"Father who is it? Hello Hana. Who is that with you?" asked Hinata

"Um… uh… it's Naruto Uzumaki. He said they need you. He-he-he-hehe-he-he. So just go and make sure you don't get in the way." Lord Hyuuga responded.

"Yes, Father." They left and headed straight for the gate that leads out of the village. On their way they explained the mission to Hinata. "Sorry guys before we go I have to use the restroom so just wait a sec okay?" Naruto said as he left. But he wasn't going to leave to use the restroom. He went around some shops and went behind Hinata. "O boy this is going to be good!" said Naruto as he slowly dropped the plastic spider on Hinata's head.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Take this you pervert!!" yelled Hinata as she kicked Naruto in the place no boy wants to be kicked!! "O, sorry Naruto I thought you were a pervert. I saw you with my Byakugan but I didn't look long enough to see the face. SORRY!" Hinata felt bad but laughed a little. At the same time Hana couldn't help but fall on her back and roll around laughing hysterically!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Just think of this as a punishment!!" Hana said without stuttering for the first time. (Readers beware of the following. You might want to not let small children or people with a small bladder read the next couple of sentences!)

With so much pain in Naruto's area he yelled out," Dear holy mother of god!! I didn't mean to!! I'm Sorry!! Just make the pain stop already!! S B!!"

As Hinata was laughing she finally noticed that Hana was actually laughing and having a good time by just being herself which is what Hinata wanted to help her get. Hinata and Hana felt very proud of themselves the only problem is that since Hinata likes Naruto she can't just let her take him without a fight so then the battle begins!

Now with Naruto finally calming down they thought they could finally set off on their mission. But wait… where was Kakashi – sensei? They were depressed because they had to run all the way back to the Hokage's house and get him! "Kakashi – sensei let's get the heck outta here!" yelled Naruto as they came barging in. "Sorry guys, unfortunately Kakashi – sensei already left to the main gate," answered the 3rd Hokage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Naruto in anger.

"Will this ever end?" asked Hana. As they ran all the way back to the gate they found Kakashi – sensei asleep with his foot covered in pig crap! "Where the hell did this poo come from?" asked Hinata.

"Hey you can you take that crap and put it in this plastic bag please!" yelled a lady with blonde hair holding a pig in her arms.

"Sorry for the trouble," said a lady with short black hair in a calm voice.

"Uh, Hinata do you know who they are? The one in the blonde hair looks hot!" said Naruto in a semi perverted way.

"I have no idea who they are. I have never seen them before in the village."

"O, welcome Tsunade! I have been expecting you but I thought that you would come some time late at night," Kakashi said while walking towards her. Tsunade was the one with the blonde hair who was holding the pig.

"My it's been a long time since the last time I saw you Kakashi. How are you? This is Chan-chan," Tsunade introduced the pig.

"Hello, I'm Lady Tsunade's assistant, my name is Shizunne," she was the one with the short black hair holding the plastic bag for the pig crap. Hana was too shy to introduce herself so she just helped Shizune by throwing away the gross pig droppings.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe It!" Naruto was full of confidence and pride until," Hey kid! Naruto right? You really think you got what it takes to be Hokage? Do you really think you can handle all the work?" asked Tsunade with a stern voice. Naruto was clenching his fists together so Hinata popped in to settle things down," Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you Lady Tsunade."

"O I see the Hyuuga family I hear you guys still didn't solve that problem between…" Just before Lady Tsunade was about to finish Hinata cut in," Yes, yes well let me introduce you to Hana." She didn't want Hana to figure out that there was a problem in her clan because Hana tends to over react to many things such as when a little boy dropped his lollipop she bought a whole pack so he could have extras. When an old lady's flowerbed had one column that had now flowers she planted more flowers according by color.

"H-hi my name is Hana Misaki. I'm honored to meet you, Lady Tsunade," of course since Hana is always nice she would say hi in the most polite way as possible.

"Well we should be on our way to our first mission. I'll see you later," Kakashi was very surprised to see her here so early but he had to focus on the mission. "Finally I thought we would never leave!" Naruto was relieved that they finally started to head for the Land of Snow.

"(Sniff, sniff, sniff) Do you guys smell something?" asked Hana.

"Holy Cow! Why is there shit on my shoe!?" Everyone forgot about the rest of the poo on left on Kakashi – sensei.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! How hard is it to start going on a mission!!" Naruto was furious because he couldn't wait any longer," I bet everyone else is already half way done with their missions!" They had to stop again so Kakashi – sensei could was it off.

"Um… will we ever get a chance to go?" asked Hinata and Hana as they looked at each other.

_Back to Sasuke and Sakura… _

Sasuke was swiftly heading towards the forests where Itachi was, when he heard a cry for his name.

"Sasuke wait up, you can't leave you'll just end up getting hurt!" Sakura cried pleading to save Sasuke to not lead him into the dark. As soon as Sakura caught up to Sasuke, he had an angry look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here if you follow me you'll just end up getting hurt," Sakura was surprised to see that Sasuke was actually concerned for her.

"I don't care what you say but I'm following you and protecting you no matter what!"

"Whatever, just don't get in my way when we meet Itachi got it." Sasuke began to run off. _If Itachi hurts Sasuke-kun I don't care if I get in the way, all I care is about protecting him, even though he can be such a jerk. _Sakura began running off to catch up with Sasuke when she did Itachi was right in front of their eyes.

"We meet again little brother, is she your girlfriend?" Itachi began plunge towards Sasuke, when Sasuke was about to do same thing he saw Itachi heading towards Sakura.

"Sakura watch out!"

When Sakura opened her eyes she saw Sasuke's body laid on the ground dripping of blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's scream cried throughout the entire forests. Sakura's head was down with her hair covering her eyes, " You'll pay for this you fucking bastard!" Sakura's head rose up, her eyes were fierce and determine to win. "Sorry Sasuke, I have to act like a crazy bitch right know." Sakura was showing a side that no one has ever seen; she became full of range and began to charge towards Itachi.

"Stupid you actually think if Sasuke has no chance of winning against me, you think you will." Sakura and Itachi began to fight; Itachi thrust his fist into Sakura's stomach. She fell to the floor and quickly rose up again. "Just give up already." Itachi appeared right in front of Sakura and began to lift her by her neck. Suddenly Sasuke woke up and saw Itachi and Sakura. He saw Sakura's face with blood and her whole entire body bruised. Itachi threw Sakura into the air. Just as Itachi was about to hit her Sasuke grabbed her and landed onto the ground.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Sasuke yelled.

"She's the one to ask to fight she told me I'd pay for hurting you." Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"I'm taking Sakura to the hospital, when I get back you better be here, if you are strong enough you should be patient enough to wait." Sasuke began to head towards the village to the hospital.

"Please take care of Sakura until I get back!" Sasuke yelled at the nurse and began to run off. As soon as he returned to the spot Itachi was gone. "Damn that Itachi!" Sasuke soon went back to the hospital staying with Sakura all night in the room holding her hand.

_Next morning…_

"(Yawn), hmm, uh… where am I?" asked Sakura and just as she was about to get up she felt something or someone holding her hand. As she looked down she found Sasuke holding her hand tightly. Sakura was filled with tears of sadness that she was a burden to Sasuke but also filled with tears of joy because Sasuke actually cared enough to bring her to the hospital. "Sasuke. Sasuke, can you hear me? Are you awake? I guess he had a tough battle so he's tired out." Sakura took her blanket and put it around Sasuke. Her heart was pounding really hard that she felt like this was her one in a lifetime chance to be alone with Sasuke. She slowly bent forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Cha!! Mission get closer and kiss Sasuke successful!! My first kiss was with Sasuke!! Can't wait to rub this in that bitch's face!! (Ino)" screamed her inner Sakura. She fell back asleep. And later Sasuke woke up and found the Sakura's blanket on him so he put it back on Sakura since it got colder.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" Sasuke's face got super red as if he had kissed someone (or someone had kissed him)" Sasuke slowly bent forward and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Inner Sasuke," …………………" As usual Sasuke is too cool to have an inner spirit but he did feel somewhat happy. As he stared longer at Sakura he thought that Sakura looked cute when she is asleep. He went back to sleep. Sakura soon woke up again to go get a snack but she noticed that the blanket was on her and she felt shivers all over her body. She put the blanket back on Sasuke. Sasuke woke up and put the blanket back on Sakura then when Sakura woke up she put it back on Sasuke. When Sasuke woke up for the 12th time he went outside and asked one of the nurses for another blanket.

"Damn it! I was having so much fun too!" yelled inner Sakura. She was well aware that Sasuke kept putting back the blanket but was so happy that she didn't want it too end. "Aw! Where the hell is my camera! Sasuke looks so cute when he is asleep! Uh… this kind of feels like it's happened already. O well, now where is that dang camera!!" When she finally found the camera she accidentally tripped, landing on top of Sasuke. And they both fell to the ground, which woke up Sasuke. Both of them turned face to face then began to lean towards each other.

_Back to Naruto and the gang…_

They finally reached the pier and were waiting for Kakashi – sensei to get the boat that they were going to sail to the Land of Snow. When they arrived at the Land of Snow the towns seemed empty as if no one ever lived there in the first place. The village was surrounded my a mist. Hinata began to get scared and held on tightly to Naruto's arm. . Then Naruto began to say," Hey Hana shouldn't you hold on to my arm too? Because I'm a strong dude." Kakashi – sensei and Hana were both missing.

"I bet he's just looking at one of his old pervert books. But wait… where's Hana?" asked Hinata. Both of them said," Where did they go?"

"Hell yah! I'm finally alone with Naruto!!" said Hinata's inner spirit.


End file.
